


Change Is Guaranteed

by FireflyWonder



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Demigirl Toph, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid Katara, Internalized Transphobia, LGBTQ rights, Misgendering, Non-Binary Toph, Queerphobia, not a lot of beta work done on this, pronouns change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyWonder/pseuds/FireflyWonder
Summary: Katara's journey to accepting themself and changing the world.





	Change Is Guaranteed

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be known that I'm not genderfluid, so there may be inaccuracies. I did do research to make sure the inaccuracies were at a minimum, though. However, if you find any, don't be afraid to speak out.

Katara was five when the concept of gender was first presented to her.

Her brother Sokka had been talking non-stop about the hunting trip he was going on with their father- it would be his first time- and Katara was jealous. 

Sokka made the trip sound so amazing and so much fun she wanted to go too. Katara begged her father to bring her along- she promised to be good and not make a peep. But her father told Katara, no. She could not go on the trip, because Katara was born a girl and hunting was an activity reserved for men only.

No matter how much she screamed, how much she cried, her father didn’t change his mind. She was still a girl and hunting was still for men only. That day, Katara learned she was different from her brother and father. Katara was not quite sure how she felt about that.

Katara was eight when she was forced to step into her mother’s shoes.

Katara developed calluses on her fingers from sewing. After much trial and error, she learned the perfect amount of salt for sea prune stew. Her hands turned red from the harsh winter wind as she did the laundry. Katara memorized the correct way to skin an animal and managed to do so with minimal gagging. Katara massaged Gran Gran’s muscles, trying to lessen the burden of old age.

Katara did everything her mother used to, including, no longer playing outside. And how could she with the amount of work she had? But sometimes Katara wished she could go back to the days of penguin sledding and snowball fights with Sokka. 

It must show on her face when she had those thoughts because Gran Gran or her father would look at her and tell her, “Be a good daughter, Katara, you are making your mother proud with your work”. Those words would prompt Katara to start working again because she wanted to be those things- a daughter her mother could be proud of. 

Other days though, the label of daughter felt like a prison she was trapped in and she was slowly dying within it. 

Katara was eleven when she no longer felt comfortable in her own skin. 

Her body was changing and it was not something she was completely okay with. Sure, it was exciting to know this change was a step towards her being treated as an adult- a woman. But occasionally Katara got the feeling that this was wrong- her body didn’t match her. But those sensations did not last long, so she did her best to ignore them.

Ignored how occasionally she wished her jawline was less round. Ignored how sometimes the sight of her chest on her body seemed unnatural. Ignored how her long hair irritated her on certain days. Ignored how the sight of the curves she was developing made her sick. Ignored ignored ignored.

Maybe if Katara ignored these feelings long enough, they would go away completely one day.

Katara was fourteen when she found the Avatar and suddenly it seemed like the whole world was commenting on her gender.

Everyone seemed to feel the need to point out Katara was a girl and it made Katara greatly uncomfortable. The address made her even more aware of the days she did not feel as such, but Katara pushed down those feelings as she always did. You could not blame her, though, if she began to bind her chest tighter those days. “This means nothing,” Katara would tell herself while doing it, “I just feel more comfortable this way”.

But it was only the beginning and soon Katara began to do other things to help her during those times- widening her stance when sitting instead of crossing her legs or referring to herself as ‘he’ when she felt as such. 

Maybe all of this could be considered giving in to the illness. 

She feared someone would eventually call her out for it. Feared she would be labeled as unnatural. Katara was waiting for the day someone noticed and she was discarded. But no one ever said anything so Katara continued to live as if someone was holding a knife to her throat.

Until Toph came into the picture.

“Why do you do that?” 

Katara turned his attention away from the water skin he was filling up. “Do what?”

“Change the way you walk,” Toph slumped further against her rock and idly picked her nose. “And you do it randomly too, there’s no pattern to it. You’ll walk one way for three days then another way for two days then the other way again for half a day. It doesn’t make any sense.”

“I... didn’t realize I was doing that.”

Toph glanced to the left of Katara. “Any ideas why?”

Katara’s mind automatically flashed to the most likely answer, but he shoved the thought far away and focused his attention on the stream. “No, I have none.”

“I can tell when someone is lying, you know,” Katara’s breathing hitched and he whipped his head around to look at Toph. “So why don’t you try being truthful, Sugar Queen.”

Katara frowned at the nickname. He could already feel the slightest buzzing underneath his skin. “Please stop calling me that.”

“I don’t know,” she flicked a booger, “it kind of suits you. And you’re avoiding the question.”

“I don’t have a clue, Toph.”

“Now that I think about it, sometimes you walk like Sokka,” she said, carelessly as if she didn’t know better. “Like a boy.”

Katara suddenly felt like he could not breathe and he started to tremble. Admitting what was wrong with him seemed more terrifying than anything he had ever faced. More terrifying than the time he had walked in on his mother on the ground with a Fire Nation soldier standing over her. 

“Katara?” Toph asked, worriedly, and Katara’s eyes stung. He felt like crying because someone had noticed. For years, Katara had tried to suppress these feelings and pretend he was only a girl. Pretend he never once felt like a boy, not even for a single second. 

But Katara… Katara wanted to finally tell someone. Even if the very thought of doing so seemed horrifying, Katara wanted someone to talk to about this. To have someone to call him by the right pronouns and to… feel like there was nothing wrong with him.

“Katara?” Toph missed his shoulder and slid a hand down his arm. Katara gripped it like a lifeline. “Katara?!”

Katara did not want to leave. This was his family. He did not want to lose anyone else in his family. He did not want anyone else taken away from him. 

Katara forced himself to calm down, taking deep breaths, but a few sniffles still escaped. “It’s fine. I’m fine.”

Toph scowled. “What did I just say about lying.”

Katara tried to move away, but Toph tightened her grip. “Listen, I know I’m not all that good with… feelings,” Toph spat out, “But we’re friends. And you seem like you need help.”

Katara hesitated. “It’s not- it’s not that easy.”

“Then simplify it for me,” Toph said with a roll of her eyes.

He shot her a glare and huffed. “It’s- I’m- I’m not a girl. Right now.”

Toph’s eyebrows shot up and Katara’s heart leaped into her throat. He was aware of the sweat trickling down his back and the feel of his hands against the grass. He could hear rushing water mixed with the chirping of a blue jay. He pushed down the rising panic with a few calming breaths. 

“Sometimes I’m a boy and sometimes I’m a girl,” Katara continued, focused on the steady rise and fall of his chest. “And it… it can be hard, feeling like you're in the wrong body. So I’ll… do things to try and feel more like a boy, maybe even unconsciously. It’s probably why I… walk differently certain days. This feeling… happens randomly, there’s no specific reason why I feel a certain gender that day or… days.” 

He glanced at Toph, trying to see what she thought about all of this, but Katara couldn’t identify the emotion she was displaying. “Toph? Are you… disgusted?”

“Well, that definitely explains a few things,” Toph huffed, “And I'm not that attached to being a girl myself, so no Katara, I don't find you gross.”

Toph had tried to sound nonchalant, but Katara could tell she was nervous from her fidgeting. He gave the hand in his a squeeze. “Thanks, Toph. Can you not tell… Aang or Sokka, though? I’m not ready to tell anyone else yet.”

“No problem, Sweetness,” the two of them rose to their feet. “So… what gender are you today?”

Katara blinked in surprise and smiled at the warm feeling the question gave him. “I’m a boy right now.”

“Well, let me know if that changes.” She punched Katara in the shoulder.

He yelped. “Toph?!”

“That’s how I show affection.” 

Katara rolled his eyes and grabbed Toph by the wrist, dragging her back to camp with him, feeling lighter than he had in awhile.

Katara was sixteen when she decided to go on a journey to discover herself.

Katara had spent so much time focusing on other people and suppressing a side of herself, she didn’t know who this new Katara was. It was something she needed to figure out. So Katara left the Southern Water tribe, declining any travel partners.

Two weeks later, Katara was in the Earth Kingdom with no real plan beyond exploring all the possibilities available now there was no war looming over her. She would be allowed to take her time exploring the kingdom without fear of Fire Nation soldiers or Firelord Ozai's supporters. A kingdom where all the buildings looked almost identical, but there was so much life. 

It was daunting. 

Katara has never had this much freedom in her life. Even when she was traveling with Aang they were always on deadlines and there were limitations in what they could do as they had to avoid detection. And when was the last time she was alone? She could not remember.

Gravel crunched underfoot and the air tasted of dust. Her pack was a comforting weight on her back with her water skin knocking at her hip. ‘This is what independence must feel like,’ Katara thought.

Three weeks into her travels, Katara sunk into a seat giving her feet a break. Pinpricks of pain dotted her feet, but she ignored it in favor of taking in the restaurant. The place was fairly empty with only a few people lounging about. It was quaint, in a way, with the walls depicting nature scenes and comfortable cushions on booths. Her attention was redirected when a waiter approached her in a beige apron. 

“Hi,” he-she?- said, with a worn smile. “Do you know what you want yet?”

Katara gave a glance to the menu she had previously ignored. “Deep-fried pickled radishes,” she said, choosing the first thing she saw. 

They gave a nod and hurried towards the kitchen. Katara’s eyes locked on the curves they hid beneath a long shirt. Considering their voice was high-pitched, but their hair was styled like a boy’s, Katara wondered. But what were the odds there were other people like her out there. And it was rude to assume. She could not allow herself to entertain these thoughts.

It was not long before her waiter returned with a glass of water. “Your order will be out soon.”

“Thank you”

The waiter made to move away, but Katara blurted out, “What’s your name?”

They tensed. “Junjie.”

A boy’s name. They were a boy.

“If that’s all.” Junjie scurried back to the kitchen, brushing the hanging fabric out of the way. Katara could hear faint voices coming from the kitchen and wondered briefly if she had misstepped by asking. 

A few minutes passed by before Junjie appeared again, this time with Katara’s order on a tray. He walked with precise steps and set it gently on the wooden table. “Enjoy.”

Katara reluctantly started to eat. By the time she finished her deep-fried pickled radishes, the sun was setting. Katara placed some coins on the table and got up to leave. However, a loud crash grabbed her attention. The sight of Junjie on the ground clutching his ribs with a shattered plate next to him had Katara moving.

“Are you okay?” She kneeled next to him slowly drawing his hand away from the possible wound. Junjie jerked back his hand landing on a piece of glass. He hissed, his hand coming away red. “Let me see, I can help.”

“No, no, it’s fine.” Junjie wiped his hand on his apron and started to collect the broken pieces.

Katara opened her mouth to reproach him when a voice yelled, “Junjie! What did you do!”

The cook’s head popped out from the kitchen, taking in the mess. Junjie’s shoulders went up to his ears and he kept his eyes lowered. “I’m cleaning it up right now. It’s fine.”

The cook’s eyes flickered to Katara. “It better be.”

He ducked back in, the cloth door swaying slightly. Junjie continued to steadily pick up the shards of glass while hiding his flinching. Resolved, Katara joined in.

“No, don’t! It’s my fault!” Junjie protested. His hand moved towards her small pile.

Katara stared him down. “I’m helping.”

He gaped helplessly. Realizing she was not going to stop he resumed cleaning up. Once all the fragments had been found Katara went with Junjie to throw them away. Katara grabbed his injured hand as soon as it was free. He attempted to pull away, but Katara held firm. 

“I’m a healer.”

Junjie sighed and bowed his head. Katara ignored the action in favor of manipulating water from her water skin and wrapping it around his hand. The water glowed for a few seconds before Katara removed it, revealing skin devoid of any sign of injury. 

“Thank you.”

“Now show me your side.”

Junjie startled, his eyes wide. “What?”

“You were holding your ribs earlier. Now show me.”

He shook his head frantically, backing away. “I can’t. It’s not-”

Katara stepped forward. “You won’t be the first boy I’ve seen. It’s fine.”

“No- I-” His back bumped into the hallway wall. Junjie trembled slightly and Katara took a step back, palms exposed.

“Sorry. It’s just, the ribs are never a good place to have an injury. But if you don’t want me to look at it, I won’t.”

Katara moved further away until Junjie looked less panicked. One arm gripped the bicep while the other rubbed at the nape of his neck. “Can we- can we do it somewhere private?”

“Of course,” Katara soothed, “Do you know a place?”

Junjie gave a jerky nod. He led her to a small room obviously meant for storage but had a few cushions for sitting. The two of them knelt and Junjie hesitated for a moment before removing his shirt. Katara gasped at the sight of the bandages around his chest. Junjie shed away covering his upper body with his shirt.

“No, no! Sorry!” Katara gestured wildly. “It’s just, I didn’t think there was anyone else like me out there.” 

He unfolded himself with wide eyes. “You?”

Katara swallowed. “Yeah. Sometimes.”

“Sometimes,” Junjie echoed, disbelief clear on his face.

She cleared his throat. “Your ribs?”

Junjie stiffened. He slowly lowered his shirt and Katara moved closer. Peeking out from underneath the bandages were black and blue bruises.

“You’re going to have to remove them.”

Junjie gave a nod. He began the processing of unwinding them from his body punctuated with wincing. Once his chest was bare, Katara could see the bruises weren’t as extensive as she had feared. She drew water from her water skin again and held it to the discolored skin.

“Sometimes you have to let yourself breathe. You can’t have this on all day and night.”

Junjie focused on a stain on his pants. “I need to. This job… it was the only one I could get where they didn’t know I was… a girl before. I can’t risk that.”

Katara did not speak for a moment. She was still processing the fact she was not alone in her gender issues. But to think they were actually… open about it was shocking. Katara had never considered the idea of presenting herself as a male beyond a few small adjustments to her appearance.

She removed the water and inserted it back into her water skin. Junjie reached for his bandages, but Katara stopped him. “You’ll undo what I just did.”

Katara witnessed him undergo an internal debate of if he should listen to her or not before he retracted his hand. “Do you have somewhere to stay for the night?”

“Not yet.”

Junjie slipped on his shirt. “My shift is almost done. If you wait, I can take you to my house.”

“You don’t have to do that. I can find somewhere to stay.”

“Let me, please. Consider it thanks.”

Katara hesitated for a beat before agreeing.

A few weeks later, Katara was walking down a dirt road surrounded by cracked earth. The sun beat down on him, sweat soaking his clothes, and his bindings clings to him uncomfortably. He took a small sip from his water skin and fanned himself in a futile attempt to stay cool. Her attention was then caught by a black spot fast approaching. As it drew closer Katara realized it was an ostrich horse. 

Katara swiped out his arm, the water following his movements. A circle of ice surrounded the animal preventing it from running any further. It slammed into the side of the wall before stumbling backward and shaking its head.

“Hey!” Someone yelled out.

Katara turned his head towards the voice, blinking at the sight of an angry young man. 

“What are you doing with my ostrich horse?” he demanded, the crease between his eyebrows prominent. 

Katara scowled and crossed his arms. “Preventing him from getting away. You’re welcome.”

He grimaced. “Thank you.” 

The owner of the animal edged his way towards it while Katara dropped the barrier. He lunged for the reins and gripped tightly. The ostrich horse only fluffed out its feathers.

“Well, good luck with your ostrich horse.” 

“Wait!” He yelled before Katara could even lift a foot. “I’m sorry for being rude earlier. Let me make it up to you. I’m sure you could use some food.”

Katara considered saying no, but his stomach answered for him. He could feel his cheeks heating up. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” the young man’s eyes were laughing. “I’m Chen by the way.”

He huffed. “Katara.”

Chen tugged on the ostrich horse’s reins and the three of them began walking. Their journey was filled with idle chatter and general inquiries. The small group ended up at a wooden archway leading into a small village. The buildings were bland in color, attempting to blend in with the dirt on the ground if not for their bright green roofs. Chen guided them to a house near the end with fencing attached, putting the animal in the pen. 

“I see you found him,” a boy said, coming out of the house. 

Chen rolled his eyes and snorted. “Did you find out who let him out?”

“Just some kids trying to play a prank that went wrong,” he shrugged. The young man tilted his head at Katara. “Who’s this?”

“Katara and he can speak for himself,” he said before the words could even register.

Oh spirits.

Except, the boy didn’t have much of a reaction beyond the raising of the eyebrows. “I’m Liu.”

Katara gave a nod of acknowledgment which he returned. Liu ambled over to Chen who was checking the fence and swung an arm over his shoulder. Chen tried to push him away, but Liu leaned over him and twisted a knuckle on his head. The play fight escalated into a wrestling match in the dirt and Katara laughed at the sight. The two of them blinked at him as if they had forgotten he was here. Chen shoved Liu away and dusted himself off.

“I remember saying I owe you food. Come on.”

Liu hopped to his feet and followed them inside the house where a couple sat painting vases. Chen moved around them and Katara followed his example, going deeper into the house. They entered a kitchen where a pot dangled over a fire, simmering. The rich scent of cooked vegetables hung in the air and Katara’s stomach grumbled.

“I’m sure we still have some leftovers,” Chen said, checking the pot. “Why don’t you sit down while we dish this up?”

“Oh, I couldn’t-”

“Please, you’re the guest.”

Katara shifted his weight before depositing himself down at the small table in the corner. Liu grabbed three bowls from the cupboard and held one out to Chen. He scooped up noodles, water, and vegetables then deposited it in the bowl. Liu handed it to Katara and repeated the process with the rest of the dishes. The duo took a seat at the table before eating. Katara took this time to examine the room and noticed the vast amount of pottery with detailed designs. 

“Does your family do this?” he motioned.

Chen nodded. “We’re mostly local, but we get a lot of orders.”

“They’re beautiful.”

Chen cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the soup.

“Chen here is shy about his work,” Liu explained. “You wouldn’t think so by looking at him but he doesn’t take compliments well.”

Chen slammed his hands on the table, face red. Liu snickered and leaned away from the swat Chen tried to give him. But Chen looked more fond then annoyed. This looked like a routine they had done thousands of times, but would never get old for them. And when Chen settled into his seat again, Liu was drawn towards him and his face softened and-

Oh. 

It looked like there was more to this identity thing than he thought.

Katara eventually reached Republic city. He had not planned on coming here, but he could not turn back once he caught sight of it. This city was the last thing he did with Aang before they broke up. Or more accurately, before Katara broke up with Aang. There was a lot to… unpack there. 

But not today.

Katara wandered down the cobbled streets discovering all the changes since the creation of the city. The buildings had gained height, attempting to reach the sky. The place looked less rundown and more like the capital it was meant to be. 

He stopped in front of a store’s window to admire the dress they had on display. The deep green of the dress and the cut of it appealed to him. Katara rearranged numbers in his trying to figure out if he could afford to buy it but was interrupted by screaming. 

“Leave! I told you I didn’t want you here!”

Katara was tempted to ignore the noise, but it only grew progressively louder. With a sigh he walked towards the loud voices. People lingered close to a pair of women in the street surrounded by clothing. Katara crept closer to the misshapen circle of people.

“You can’t just kick me out! I haven’t done anything wrong!” one of the women shouted, body a rigid line.

“You’ve done plenty wrong!” said the older lady, cheeks inflamed. “I never want to see you again!”

“I’m your daughter!” Fire abruptly bloomed on the young women’s hands. 

The mother jerked back but remained firm. “Not anymore! You were- are- a mistake! Liking girls?! Disgraceful!”

The daughter’s mouth snapped shut, lips pressed together. Her eyes widened and the flames grew larger. “How could-!”

She took a step forward and Katara doused the fire before things could escalate any further. The daughter stumbled, head whipping around in search of the source. The mother took the chance to storm back into the house and slam the door. The crowd slowly dispersed after the drama appeared to be over leaving only Katara and the daughter.

“Are you okay?”

Her shoulders rose and her knuckles turned white. “Did you do that?”

“You were going to do something you would regret,” Katara said, looking down on the women.

“That wasn’t your choice to make.” She trembled with gritted teeth. 

Katara sighed and put wrapped a comforting arm around her. The women resisted a bit before leaning into the touch. Her eyelashes fluttered rapidly against his shirt. They stood there for a while before the women cleared her throat and stepped away. 

“Thank you… for that.” 

“Do you want to go somewhere and talk about it?”

She shook her head and bent down to scoop up some of the clothes. “No offense, but I’m not going to tell my life story to some stranger. I have other people for that.”

Katara gave her a bemused look. “Usually people can’t wait to spill their life story to me.”

“There’s a first time for everything.” She shrugged while adding onto the pile in her arms.

He picked up two shirts and handed them over. “Do you need help with anything?”

“I have a place to go and I can easily take my stuff over there.”

Katara was surprised how well she was taking this. This woman had basically been disowned, but beyond the initial rage, she seemed fine. She clearly had a plan and was prepared to go through with it. But Katara knew how much words could hurt and the damage they left on a person. 

“I think it’s great you like girls,” he declared. 

The woman stiffened before forcing herself to relax. “You-?”

“No, no. I like boys,” the woman looked slightly disappointed. “But I’m… a boy right now.” His cheeks burned at the admission.

“Right now? That-” 

Katara was suddenly conscious of the fact they were in a public place. There were open ears all around him, ready to listen and learn his secret. People ready to turn against him. 

“I should be going,” he said, abruptly. “Good luck.”

The Earth Kingdom was known to be the most traditional of the nations and it showed in their treatment of people who did not fit the norm. Not to say none of the other nations felt this way, the Water Tribe itself was very rigid in its views on gender roles- part of the reason why Katara was afraid to tell his family about his constantly changing gender.

Maybe something should be done. 

Society kept them hidden and silent and it was not right. But Katara could do something. Who would dare keep a war hero silent? Actually, who would dare keep two war heroes silent? If he could convince Toph.

It took a month before Katara arrived at the Beifong Metalbending Academy and by then Katara had met more people like him. It is funny how many strangers Katara had come out to, but he still did not dare to tell his family.

“You want to start a revolution?” Toph asked after Katara explained his idea, raising an eyebrow.

“Not a revolution,” Katara hurried to explain, “That’s too extreme and the nations aren’t ready yet for that kind of radical change. Ozai had only been defeated two years ago and people are still trying to get their lives back together. But that also means it’s the best time to make people more aware. With all the changes happening, what’s one more?”

Katara stared at Toph with pleading eyes, hoping she would understand. Katara had received many labels throughout his life and for once he wanted one that wouldn’t get him into trouble. A label people wouldn’t think twice about as they do with boy or girl.

Toph crossed her arms and took on a pensive look. “It’s going to be difficult. People are going to try and shut us down even if we are war heroes and right now, we’re invisible. Not everyone knows we’re out there, so they’re going to question what’s even the point of this.”

“Wait, you said ‘we’,” Katara interrupted, “Does that mean you’re on board? But what about your bending school?”

“Of course, Katara. You can’t do this alone. And people have gone without metalbending for this long, I’m sure they’ll survive.”

He beamed at Toph even if she couldn’t see it. “Thank you, Toph.”

“Don’t thank me yet. We have a lot of work ahead of us.”

Katara was nineteen when she finally came out to her family.

It had been a long three years and almost no progress had been made with her campaign. People were terrified to put themselves out there and the oppressors wanted to remain ignorant about these people. Not to say no one had joined their organization, but it was frustrating. It seemed like Katara was going to be fighting for their rights her entire lifetime. But she would if she had to.

Toph had noticed Katara’s disgruntlement and suggested she go visit her family. Katara argued there was too much to do, but Toph had convinced her in the end. So Katara was going to see her family for the first time since she left all those years ago. 

Katara could admit to herself she was nervous about coming home. Katara knew she finally had to tell her family and she didn’t know how they would respond. Katara had made being genderfluid (she had come up with the name after Toph had said her gender was as fluid as her bending) more than about her. She had to be brave when everyone else was. This visit would change everything for better or for worse.

When Katara reached the Southern Water tribe, her family was waiting for her at the port. The reunion was filled with hugs and laughter before Hakoda noticed something.

“Your hair…” Katara automatically touched her head. She had impulsively cut it short one day after the stress had become too much. Katara decided to keep the length after finding she liked it better than long hair. On the days she felt like a boy Katara would put up in a ponytail making her look, somewhat, like Sokka.

“It looks nice.” Gran Gran assured her and Katara smiled at her gratefully. Gran Gran’s words seem to signify the end of that conversation topic because then Sokka was dragging her through the snow towards the dense grouping of buildings, chattering on about various topics.

As Katara walked through the city, she could not help but notice the changes since she was last here. It appeared the Northern Water Tribe had finally arrived as more elaborate structures dotted the land and the place was more heavily populated. They, also, finally had the wall the Sokka had tried so hard to build the first time around.

People shouted greetings to their little group, children ran around the open market, and merchants yelled out prices while couples walked hand-in-hand.

This place no longer seemed like the home she remembered.

A hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her daze. “I’m sure you’re tired from your trip, but why don’t you eat first before heading to bed?”

Katara agreed to her father’s suggestion and they walked home. She was relieved to see the igloo look almost the same. Katara ducked into the house and took a seat on a cushion at the table, the rest of the family not far behind.

“Pakku said he would be home late, so we should eat without him,” Gran Gran said as she dished out food into bowels from the simmering pot in the corner.

“Master Pakku? Why would he eat here?” Katara inquired, accepting her food.

Looks were exchanged before Gran Gran spoke again. “Pakku and I are married, Katara.”

She suddenly felt out of place, as if she was a puzzle piece placed in the wrong spot. “I missed your wedding?”

“Don’t worry about it, Katara. They didn’t tell anyone their plans,” Sokka explained, waving around an arctic hen leg. “They just went on a trip one day and came back married.”

“Oh.” 

Conversation died down and everyone ate their fill before Hakoda dared to broach the topic they had all been wondering about. “So, Katara, what have you been doing these last few years? You barely ever write.”

Katara took a moment to think over her answer before she replied. “I’ve started an organization with Toph campaigning for the rights of people who don’t fit society’s molds.”

Mummers of praise were echoed around the table.

“What made you decide to do this?” father questioned.

“While traveling I met a lot of people like me. People who grew up thinking what they were was wrong and I wanted to change that kind of thinking. I wanted to help these people gain a voice.” 

“What are you talking about?”

Katara took a breath to prepare herself. This was it. This was the moment where everything would change. “I’m genderfluid. Sometimes I’m a girl and sometimes I’m a boy.”

Her father’s forehead was puckered. “You aren’t making sense, Katara.”

“Wait, is this why I’ve been hearing rumors of you in a cult?” Sokka’s face had twisted into something ugly.

“It’s not a cult!” She argued, heart beating fast. Katara felt something ugly in her churn at the accusation. 

“Katara, these people could be dangerous! They’re not natural.”

Sokka froze as he realized what he said and made an aborted movement. “Katara-”

Katara’s eyes narrowed to crinkled slits. “Is that how you feel about me? Is that how you all feel?” 

No one made a sound at her demand. She made a noise of frustration before storming off. 

What had Katara been thinking? Her family would be the exception? What a joke.

Katara marched to the ocean with a lump in her throat and tears in her eyes. She took one look at her reflection in the water before she screamed. All the work Katara had done to feel better about herself was nothing in the face of her family’s disapproval. 

Katara flopped to the ground, lips set in a grim line. Her hands clenched around the powdered snow and she wondered what she was going to do now. Was there any point in staying the intended amount of time? Everything was now strained and she was bound to experience more pain while here. 

Katara released an audible exhale and rolled onto her side, once again facing the dark ocean. She lifted a hand and idly controlled the water, forming various shapes. 

That would be giving up, though. And Katara was not a quitter.

The water dropped down with a splash and Katara rose to her feet. She trudged back home (_not her’s anymore she didn’t _belong) and sneaked in before laying down on the cot set out for her.

“Katara?” a voice whispered and she stiffened. “Katara?”

There was some shuffling and Gran Gran came into view. “Are you awake?”

“Yes, Gran Gran.” Katara reluctantly sat up, looking at her wearily. 

Gran Gran began to ease herself to the ground and Katara quickly moved to help her. “Thank you, dear.”

Katara took a breath. “What are you still doing up, Gran Gran?”

“Waiting for you, of course. I wanted to talk to you about dinner,” Katara tensed. “It must have been hard for you, to say those things.”

Her mouth felt dry. “It was.” 

“I’m so sorry, Katara, that I didn’t speak up. I should have.”

“I understand why you didn’t,” Katara studiously maintained eye contact. “It’s a lot to take in and it even took me a while to process. I- I forgive you, Gran Gran.” 

“Oh, Katara,” Gran Gran pulled her into a hug and held her tightly. “I love you so much. Even if I don't understand quite yet I want to. It's like you said, it's a lot to process. You're going to have to help me understand.” 

Tears came unbidden, damping Gran Gran’s dress.

“We’ll make it okay, dear. We'll get through this together,” she soothed.

“I love you too, Gran Gran.” 

The tension bled from her body. It was all too easy to fall asleep.

The rest of the week had Katara familiarizing himself with the city, helping Pakku train benders, spending time with his family, and being misgendered.

Katara would tell his family what gender he was that day, but the males of the family did not seem inclined to use the proper pronouns. Gran Gran may occasionally slip up when it came to referring to him as the right gender, but at least she made an effort. The men appeared to want to live in denial- nothing Katara did seemed to work.

Katara was relieved when his time was up, something he never thought he would feel in regards to his family. The goodbye was awkward and things left unsaid lingered between them. 

There was no mention of when Katara would visit again.

Katara was twenty-one when she told Aang and Zuko she was genderfluid.

She was in the Fire Nation with a few members (Toph had stayed behind to focus on teaching metalbending to the earthbenders of their group), spreading the word about their community in secret. They would set up meeting places only a select few could attend and helped them understand what they were going through. 

This was a necessary precaution as Fire Lord Sozin had decreed same-sex relationships to be criminal during his reign and the law had yet to be changed. The law was most likely put in place to ensure an heir would be produced; maintaining your family line was everything to them. The Fire Nation appeared to not believe in adoption.

With that in mind, Katara spent time at the orphanage, but there were some difficulties. Some of the kids were old enough to remember the propaganda from the time of Ozai’s rule. They remembered how the Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom were supposed to be their enemies and spat hateful curses at him- wishing he was dead, never to be remembered. 

Katara would keep his temper in check when faced with those type of children. He kept his distance or else the children would feel threatened and lash out. Instead, Katara interacted with the other orphans, indirectly showing them he was not the enemy; this approach worked most of the time.

As the weeks went by, Katara grew anxious as she drew closer to the Fire Nation capital. She planned to meet with Zuko and discuss some laws that would benefit their community. Which meant she had to out herself. Unless Sokka had already told Zuko then she was entirely unprepared for what was to come. 

Katara arrived at the Fire Nation Royal Palace with little fanfare and was promptly brought to the former firebender of Team Avatar. 

“Zuko!” Katara greeted, opening her arms for a hug. He gave a small smile and stepped into the embrace, squeezing tightly. “It’s so great to see you again!” 

“It is good to see you too, Katara. It has been far too long.” 

“It has.” The two of them separated and Katara gestured to her entourage. “These are my traveling companions: Jian, Li Jun, Chu, and Kaili.” 

The four young adults quickly bowed to Zuko after getting over the shock of seeing Katara hug the Fire Lord. He nodded in return and waved a servant over. “Take them to their rooms. I’m sure they would appreciate the chance to rest after their journey. And Katara, can I talk to you for a second?”

Katara glanced at him before giving the group permission to leave. “What is it?” 

Her body was tense, anticipating the inevitable. He probably wanted to question her about the rumors about her or talk to her about what Sokka may have told him. Katara could deal with this.

“I should warn you, Aang is here.” 

Katara was not prepared. “What?”

“He’s been here for a week now.” His brows bumped together in a scowl. “And he’s seeing someone.”

Katara bunched the fabric of her outfit in her fist, knuckles turning white. Complicated feelings swirled within her and for once she wished things were easy. 

“Okay, thanks, Zuko,” Katara sighed, slowly releasing the cloth. “Now, why don’t we talk about why I’m here.” 

“I figured this wasn’t a reunion between friends. Your letter was too formal for that.” The corner of his mouth twitched.

Katara felt her face heat up. “I was _ trying _ to do this properly.” 

“There’s no need, Katara. Now, why don’t we discuss in the council room?” 

She voiced her agreement and they traveled through the vast hallway lined with towering pillars. They entered the room and took a seat across from each other.

“In your letter, you said you wanted to talk to me about the identity of the Fire Nation people and how to give rights to everyone.” 

“Well, I may have made the topic of conversation too broad, but this is something that needs to be discussed. My main concern, though, is the gender and sexuality rights of people.”

“What exactly did you have in mind?”

Katara blinked. “You’re interested?”

“Katara, I care about _ all _of my people and I want to improve the Fire Nation, so I’m willing to consider any suggestions you have.”

That was certainly a change in pace. 

“I believe same-sex relationships should be legal.”

Zuko frowned. “Katara, same-sex relationships are… improper. There’s nothing you can gain from them and I don’t understand why someone would want to be in one.”

Katara tried to remain calm in the face of his ignorance. Zuko had grown up in an era where same-sex relationships were seen as criminal, so obviously, he would think of it as something bad. She only had to make him see it wasn’t true. 

“You said you care about all your people, Zuko. These are your people too. You don’t get to pick and choose. And just because it doesn’t apply to you doesn’t mean it doesn’t apply to someone else. You’re not the perfect example of what a Fire Nation boy is like. 

“Katara-” 

“And you shouldn’t criminalize love! How would you feel if it was illegal for you to date girls and you had to date a boy instead?!”

Zuko made a face. 

“Exactly! It’s like that for them, but in reverse.”

“Okay, I see your point, Katara. But the council would never go for it.” 

“Then, make them go for it.”

“How-” 

“Spin it as some plan to lower the number of children in orphanages. Since same-sex couples can’t biologically have children, implement a program to have these couples adopt them. Because if you haven’t noticed, your orphanages are packed.”

“Shouldn’t kids have a mom and dad? You know, male and female influence?” 

Katara glared at him. “I think that’s the stupidest thing you’ve said yet.” 

Zuko gave her a betrayed look. 

“Okay, it probably isn’t, but it’s at the top of the list,” Katara conceded. “You can get that kind of influence from relatives, teachers, and close family friends. They don’t have to come directly from your parents.”

There was a moment of silence as Zuko digested all she had said and Katara’s heart felt as if it was going to escape her chest. 

“If I’m going to do this,” Zuko sighed, “you’re going to be there with me when I face the council.”

A bright smile appeared on her face. “Of course. Another thing that needs to be done is the creation of shelters. Places where people can escape to if they have been kicked out by their family or don’t feel safe in their own homes- this can also apply to abuse victims or homeless people. The shelters can receive donations of blankets, clothes, and food to make it a suitable place to stay.”

“That… may be doable. I can do that.”

Katara felt so much lighter without a sense of dread hanging over her. “That’s great. I have some more ideas and the people I brought with me can definitely contribute.”

“I look forward to hearing them-” there was a knock at the door- “But I think dinner is ready.”

The two of them left the room, trailing after the servant while making light conversation. They entered the brightly lit dining room with a long table taking up space. Her companions were already seated and near the head of the table was Aang, talking to them with his infectious smile.

It was startling to see how little the teen, the man, had changed. It’s as if they are twelve and fourteen again. Except Katara had changed. 

Aang perked up the moment he spotted Zuko, but his face twisted into something like hurt upon seeing her before he put on a smile. “Hi Katara.” 

She wondered if he could tell her smile was fake. “Hello, Aang.” 

Her travel partners tilted their heads in greeting which she returned. Katara seated herself across from Aang, Zuko to her right.

“I’ve heard of the work you’ve been doing lately,” Aang said, after a beat.

“And what do you think of it?” 

“I fully support it.” Servants began to set food on the table. “People should always be accepting of differences and embrace everyone. You know, it wasn’t uncommon to see same-sex couples in the Air Temples.”

Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest. “What about- what about people who decided to be a different gender? Like a boy who decided to be a girl?”

Aang shook his head. “Sorry, Katara, but I didn’t know anyone like that. Or I did, but they never said anything.”

She tried to not let her disappointment show. It would have been great having a nation as a reference because she was making all of this up as she went along.

“Well, I would love to hear more. I’m sure some of the nations could benefit from the Air Nomad’s philosophy.” 

Aang grinned.

The rest of dinner continued smoothly with no mention of the past, only the present. Soon the servants were picking up empty plates and people were retiring for the night. Katara was led to her bedroom and took in the red and gold bedroom. The four-poster bed was mostly bare, only having a simple sheet and pillow. The walls were tastefully decorated and a dim glow engulfed the room.

“Is there anything else you require, Master Katara?” the servant enquired.

“No, that will be all. Thank you.” 

The servant dipped their head and closed the door with a click. Katara released a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. The room’s air clung to her skin and she opened the balcony letting in a breeze. Katara turned to enter her room, but a flicker of motion had a water whip at the ready. Aang froze, his entire body conveying he was defenseless even if he was anything but. After a beat Katara guided the water back into her water skin and straightened, looking Aang in the eyes.

“What are you doing here?” Her voice came out sharp, but there was an underlying sense of tension.

Aang hopped off the balcony railing with a swish of air and landed gently on the ground. “We didn’t get much time to talk one-on-one.” 

“Really? I thought we did.” 

The corner of his mouth fell and his eyes showed someone beyond his years. Katara turned on her heel and strode back into her room. “I’m not in the mood, Aang.”

“Katara, we need to talk.”

“What about?!” she snapped, hair flying. “There’s nothing to say!”

“You know that isn’t true.” He took a step into the room. Katara wanted him to stop.

“Even if that were true- _ but it’s not _\- I don’t want to!”

Aang steadily walked into the room and calmly took her hand into his. He uncurled her fingers from her palm, displaying deep crescent marks. Aang smoothed his fingers over the indents. Katara wished he would go away.

“Please, Katara. Even if we aren’t together I still want to be a part of your life. But you cut me out. I want us to be friends again.” He stared at her imploringly while cradling her hand.

Memories of the past danced before her eyes and Katara craved those days. The days were it was team avatar versus the Fire Nation and they were a united force. The only member she still saw regularly was Toph, but she missed the others. Especially Aang who found wonder in everything and there was never a dull day with him around. 

“I- I would like that too,” she admitted, her breathing stabilizing.

“So talk to me, please.”

Katara sighed and guided them to the bed, sitting down. “You thought of me as this perfect girl- your forever girl. Maybe you’re supposed to be my destiny, but I always felt like I had to pretend. I couldn’t live like that, Aang.”

Aang’s face fell, hurt clear as day on it. “Why did you have to pretend?”

“You believe anyone can be whoever they want to be. Just not me.” 

“Katara, that’s not true-” 

“It is,” Katara interrupted, “You had put me in a box and you didn’t like me deviating from it.”

He shook his head and Katara felt frustration build up within her. He always did this. Aang had so much trouble accepting change and tended to act righteously when it came to her. She was supposed to be his one constant, but Katara could not be it. She could not. 

“Aang! Please! Just _ listen_.”

His mouth snapped shut and looked at her wide-eyed. Katara tried to get a handle on her emotions by taking a calming breath. 

She couldn’t mess this up. 

“I’m not trying to put all the blame on you,” she shifted her attention to the tapestry in front of her, “It’s just… I was passive in our relationship. I was there, but I didn’t contribute. And it may be because of what was happening with me… internally.”

Her stomach churned and her skin felt clammy. Katara wanted to distract herself from what she was feeling. She did not want to feel like she was choking on her words. She wanted to be angry or excited or happy. Anything but this. 

Except this, this was important. She had to prevent it from ending the same way it did with her family. This had to turn out better or… Katara did not know. 

“I’m different, Aang. I’ve always known that. And after years of feeling like this I finally have a word for it,” her breath hitched, “I’m genderfluid. It means sometimes I’m a boy and sometimes I’m a girl.”

Katara’s words filled the room and there was no escaping them. No taking them back. The term genderfluid was out in the open and it was attached to Katara. 

She waited anxiously for Aang to say something, but he only sat there and mulled over her confession. But the stretch of silence was killing her, restricting her breathing.

Katara needed to do something. 

She shot out of her seat and drifted towards her bags. Katara withdrew clothes and deposited them in their appropriate places. The texture of the fabric and the padding of her feet were what Katara focused on when she currently felt frayed at the edges. 

“Katara,” she froze at the sound of Aang’s voice. “I’m glad you could tell me this. I want you to know I still want to be friends again. You’re one of the most important people in my life. You being genderfluid doesn’t change that.”

Her body lost its rigidness and exhaustion seeped in. “That- that means the world to me Aang.”

She turned to Aang and was greeted with a gentle smile. This was how Katara wished things had gone with her family. She wished they had been understanding and not gone for her throat. But it wasn’t to be.

Katara hugged Aang because she wanted some physical reassurance this was real. She needed to know this was not some dream Katara would wake up from. 

The two sat there for a while before pulling back. “I’m here for you, Katara. Remember that.”

“Yeah.” 

The rest of his days were a blur of meetings and arguments with the council. He constantly had to defend himself and his companions from the pressure surrounding them. Katara was tolerated due to his current position, but the others less so. 

This trip was never meant to be easy.

“If you consider the ramifications-”

“What ramifications?” Katara interrupted with the attention of the entire room on him. “Explain to me right now without your personal opinions getting in the way.” 

The council member flushed, teeth clenched. “This is not some small tribal talk entailing a population of twenty. You are making unrealistic demands and expect an entire nation to go along with it.”

“These laws haven’t always been in place,” Katara said, his glare potent. “It was only during the one hundred year war they were implemented and I think we can all infer it was to produce more able bodies.”

“I don’t appreciate receiving a lesson on my nation’s history from a waterbender.”

“It seemed like you could use a refresher.”

Steam was practically rising off the man. Perhaps realizing the situation was becoming progressively worse, Zuko ended the meeting. Chairs slid out from the table and people moved towards the exit. Katara dodged people trying to reach Zuko, but he was led away by his assistant. 

Another failed attempt to talk to him. The Zuko and Katara had tried to find time to talk outside of meetings, but something always interfered. And Katara was unsure how Zuko would react once Katara told him he was genderfluid. The firebender had grown up in a traditional nation where there was very little open-mindedness. Katara didn’t want to imply Zuko was as such, but… the thought still lingered in his mind. Katara felt guilty for thinking so after how hard Zuko had worked to overcome Ozai’s teachings. 

In the meantime, he regrouped with Jian, Li Jun, Chu, and Kaili to discuss what they planned to do next. 

“I wish we could talk about medical treatment for transgender people already,” Kaili sighed, chin resting on her hand.

“We haven’t even gotten same-sex relationships legalized yet. What makes you think that’s going to happen?” Li Jun scoffed, eyebrows furrowed. He shifted in his seat and slid down further. 

“I didn’t bring you along for your negative attitude, Li Jun,” Katara said. 

Li Jun bristled. “Well, what do you want me to do? We’ve been here for almost a week and nothing has happened yet.”

“You’re too impatient,” Jian sighed with a roll of her eyes. "Seriously, how much more of a child can you be.”

"I have plenty of patience! I would have strangled a council member already if I didn't!" 

Chu made mummers of agreement and kissed Li Jun on the forehead. The scowl on his face softened. 

“I know!” Kaili whined, “I keep telling them I’m a girl, but they don’t believe me!”

“I’m sorry about that, Kaili,” Katara sighed, exhaustion in his bones. “I’ll try to address that.” 

“It’s not your fault! You shouldn’t be the one apologizing!” Her hands fluttered around as if trying to brush Katara’s words away.

Katara conceded, but it still guilt clawed its way through him. He was responsible for them. He was supposed to make things better for them. But is Katara could not even protect them in the present what did that say about the future? 

But Katara did not have the time to be depressed. So he took that guilt and turned it into anger and it swirled in him hot and heavy.

“I'm going to fix this,” he promised.

Katara was even more ruthless during the council meetings. Any slip-ups were ruthlessly attacked and exploited. He dove further into Fire Nation history in his free time. He researched the council members and found ways to use them to his advantage. Katara would not let them push him around anymore. 

But even if Katara thrived on putting people in their place, it was exhausting to continuously deal with people’s stupidity. So he would spend his nights in the palace gardens where people rarely went and enjoyed the peace it offered. During one such night, Katara wandered across Zuko standing silently near the turtle duck pond.

“Zuko? What are you doing here?” He tilted his head catching a glance of Zuko’s serene face.

“Taking a break like you’re doing.” 

Katara sighed. “This week has been exhausting.” 

“Most of it is because of you.” The corner of his mouth quirked. 

“Yes, I’m so sorry for all the trouble, Fire Lord Zuko,” Katara said, sarcasm dripping off his words. “Whatever shall I do to make it up to you?”

Zuko glanced at him. “Maybe finally tell me what you’ve been trying to.”

Katara stuttered unprepared for the request. His stomach churned. 

The firebender’s eyebrows scrunched together. “I may not be the best with… people, but I know it’s important if you haven’t told me by now.” 

“And you say you aren’t good with people,” Katara huffed.

He gave an awkward shrug of the shoulders which looked out of place on a person of his station. Except Zuko may be wearing fire nation finery, but he was still the unsure sixteen year old boy who wanted to restore his honor to Katara. And for all he lacked elegance with words he always found the right thing to say in the end. Hopefully, he would this time too.

“You may have caught onto the fact this campaign I’m running is personal.” Katara’s reflection in the pond caught his eye. 

Zuko nodded. “I just didn’t know how you fit into it.”

Katara whipped his head away and looked Zuko directly in the eyes. “I’m genderfluid.”

“What?” He adopted a disgruntled face.

A smile tugged at his lips that couldn’t be helped. Zuko always had the best expressions. 

“I’m not always a girl,” Katara explained, cautiously. “Sometimes I’m a boy.”

“How? Is that even possible?” 

“My body doesn’t physically change. I have to change how I appear myself. But… I want to say I was born this way and my words should be proof enough.” 

Everything seemed to be frozen before the firebender spoke again, “Are you sure you’re… ?”

The barest hint of unease wormed itself into Katara. “You can say the word, Zuko.” 

He tensed and spat out, “Genderfluid.”

The way he said the word made her want to be ashamed. He spoke as if it was something distasteful and ridiculous. Nails bits into Katara’s palms and he straightened his spine.

“Yes, I’m sure. Is that going to be a problem?” Katara’s heartbeat thrummed in his ears. 

“No, sorry, I’m not very good at this,” Zuko groaned. “It’s just… you’re still Katara.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.” 

He dragged his hand down his face, breaking character as the Fire Nation’s leader. “It means… I understand changing and growing as a person. This whole thing is just an addition to who you are as Katara. But you’re still Katara. Just a newer version.”

A grin broke out on Katara’s face at the awkward explanation. It was such a Zuko thing to do.

“And feel free to tell me if I mess up because I will.” 

“Don’t I already do that?” 

Katara was twenty-four and preaching about equal rights when she saw her brother again.

“We shouldn’t fear the unknown! You’re only creating a divide with your ignorant hatred!” Katara lectured from her place on the podium. “We have entered an era of change! Don’t bring it to a halt by limiting yourselves to social standards!”

A round of applause echoed through the room and Katara beamed. Even the slight booing coming from the protestors could not ruin her mood. Or the fact that her brother was in the crowd.

People either began to leave the building after the speech or came up to Katara to discuss. She could see her brother hovering, but Katara did not have the time to deal with that. Especially when some of the protestors were approaching. Her conversation partners took one look at them and hid behind Katara.

“We told you we didn’t want you speaking,” the head of the group scowled.

“And I said I don’t care.” 

Her stance was firm and Katara held her head high. She would not let these people think they had power over her for a single second. She had dealt with worse.

“Listen,” he took a threatening step forward, “we don’t want your preaching corrupting anyone here. No one needs your kind of people running free amongst us.”

“_My people_,” she repeated. 

“The ones who think they can go against what the spirits intended for us.”

“You believe the spirits would limit us in such a way? I think you’re just making this up.”

His face contorted. “I’ve tried being nice, but I clearly can’t get through your touched head. _ Leave _ or we make you.”

“You think all of you can take on a Master waterbender?”

“You’re not the only bender here.” He moved his waterskin into view. The protestors behind him grew anxious at the hint of a fight. 

Katara scoffed with a roll of her eyes. “If you think-”

“Hey!” Katara startled as a tall blue covered figure blocked her view of the man. “How about we all calm down?”

The opposing waterbender took a step backwards in surprise before reaffirming his stance. “You one of these disgraces? I expected better of you, Chief Sokka.”

The only thing betraying Katara’s surprise was the slight gasp that escaped her. She had studiously ignored anything about the Southern Water tribe. It hurt too much to think about it. Honestly, most days Katara wanted to rush over there and rage and scream at her family until they saw sense. But it wasn’t to be. And to find out her brother was now Chief this way? 

“You honestly think I’m with these guys?” Sokka laughed, ticking his sister off. “No way. I’m just trying to stop a fight. Just doing my civic duty here.” 

“Stay out of it, Sokka. I don’t need your help,” she snapped with narrowed eyes. 

“Sisters, you know. Always thinking they got everything handled.”

“You still consider that forsaker,” the protestor’s leader gestured, “your sister?” 

“We’re family. What are you going to do?” Sokka said with a careless shrug.

Katara released a wordless snarl and pushed past her brother. “Either you leave or I make you.”

The man’s features tightened. 

“Katara! What are you-?!”

“Don’t make me ask a second time. It won’t be nice.”

The opposing waterbender’s teeth ground against each other. His body started to slide into position. Sokka’s hand snapped out and grabbed onto the man’s arm. “I don’t think you want to do that.”

A woman in the protester group took a step forward, but the leader brushed her off with nary a glance, eyes focused on Sokka. 

“Is this what you choose, Chief Sokka?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

The leader jerked his arm out of his grip and turned away. “We’re done here. Let’s go.”

The group’s voices overlapped with their protests, but the man silenced them. The group trudged out of the building leaving behind tense silence. Katara could still feel anger coursing through her body, though. Her body was hot and uncomfortable.

“Katara-” Sokka started, but she cut him off with a fierce glare. He snapped his mouth shut with a click. 

“What are you doing here?” she demanded. “Are you like them? Here to spit curses at me?”

His mouth opened and closed uselessly before managing, “I got them to leave! I’m on your side!” 

“Really? Then tell me why you’re here.”

“I wanted to talk to you. Make amends.”

A lump formed in her throat and Katara’s heart beat erratically. “Let’s hear it then.”

He shifted his eyes. “Can we talk somewhere more private?”

A casual look around the room revealed eavesdroppers. Katara gave a small jerk of the head and walked behind the stage. Her brother trailed behind her and she led him to a small dressing room. Katara took a seat on one of the makeup chairs while Sokka took the other. 

“Talk.”

“I want to… apologize, Katara. I overreacted the last time we talked.”

“Overreacted.” Her face conveyed how unimpressed she was. 

“I mean, yeah. And I meant to talk to you sooner, but I didn’t know where you were. Then, I got made chief and I was busy with that.”

“You’re just giving me excuses. And I wouldn’t say purposely calling me the wrong pronouns overreacting. I call that intent to hurt.” 

“I’m not- that wasn’t what I was doing!” Sokka spluttered.

Katara stood up quickly, the chair crashing to the ground. “It obviously was! Stop lying!”

Sokka stood up, towering over her. “I’m trying to apologize here! Just accept it!”

“I don’t want your stupid apology!” 

“Fine! You know what?! You’re right! I don’t want to believe you’re different!”

“I’ve always been different, Sokka!” 

“No! This is a different that’s weirder than usual! I don't understand why you're suddenly like this! You were my little sister! You wore makeup and did girly- things! You got mad whenever someone said you were acting like a boy!” 

“Maybe because I was scared! Ever thought of that?!”

Sokka jerked back at the raw anger coming off of her. His face shuttered, but Katara couldn’t find it in her to care. He had hurt her. Katara had trusted her family to not betray her, but they had. And Sokka acted as if this whole thing was something that could be brushed away. 

“It was bad enough I was the last southern water bender! Add my identity issues on top of that and there wouldn’t even be a trial for appearance sake! I have lived with a knife to my throat my entire life! You weren’t supposed to be like them! But you are! You’re exactly like them!” 

“Katara-”

“What?!” Her eyes burned and Katara wanted to cry so _ badly_. “What can you say to make this better?!” 

“I've been trying to understand. I’ve been _ trying_.”

“I don’t want you to try! I want you to get it!” 

“Maybe if you stop _ screaming _ I would.” 

“I’m not screaming!” 

Irritation flashed across his face. “Fine, you’re just raising your voice angrily. But can you _ lower it_?”

Katara sniffled. “Sure, _ Chief Sokka_.” 

He groaned and the corner of her lips twitched unconsciously, though, her eyebrows stayed smushed together. 

“I don’t want to argue with you. I want to actually-” his arms flailed- “communicate.” 

“Wow, big word, Sokka. You must be so proud.”

“It’s like I’m the only one putting in any effort here,” her brother huffed.

Katara crossed her arms. “Maybe put some more in and see if that gets you anywhere.” 

“Do you even want to be a family again?”

Sokka stabbing her would have hurt less.

“That’s all I ever wanted, you idiot! You don’t know-” Katara began to pace, trying to burn off the excess energy that made her body shake. “I tried _ everything _ to keep our family together! I became mom for you!”

“No one asked you to!” Sokka snapped. 

“Really? Because it felt like everyone was.” 

“You know what? This is _ so _ off-topic. Let’s get back to the part where you accept my apology.”

“Apology _ not _accepted.”

“Katara! Work with me here!”

Katara whipped her head around, hair flying. “Work with you?! Work with _ you_?!”

“Now you’re the one overreacting! You’re just getting offended over every little thing I say!”

“Maybe you should think before you speak! And I have every right-”

“Enough Katara! Stop!” Sokka shouted causing her to gape at him. “We’re never going to get anywhere like this. Arguing isn’t going to solve anything.”

Katara sighed, anger dying down to a simmer. She knew he was right, but she would never admit so. It was just easier to argue than open herself to more hurt. “Well, what do you suggest then?” 

“Maybe walk me through what being genderfluid is again and we can go from there.”

“Okay,” Katara fixed her chair and sat. “I can do that.” 

Katara was twenty-seven when she went to the Northern Water Tribe to dissolve gender roles. 

“Master Katara! I must ask you to stop!” an elder pleaded. 

She looked away from the young girls going through bending stances to glare at the man. “These girls will not be confined to healing! If they want to know how to fight then I’m going to teach them!” 

“It goes against our culture!” another protested.

“Then I’m going to change it! And if boys want to heal then I’m going to teach them healing!”

The elders looked as if they were going to faint. Katara scoffed and went back to teaching the children. She corrected when there was a misstep and guided hands when the movements weren’t as smooth as they could have been. Her experience as the Avatar’s teacher proved useful here.

By the end of class, the elders had disappeared and the girls were exhausted, but grins shone brightly on their faces. They thanked Katara for the lesson and asked excitedly when the next one would be. Katara laughed and said soon. She watched with a large smile on her face as they departed, chattering all the way. The sight made her ache for children of her own, but Katara didn’t see that happening anytime soon. This would do for now.

“Master Katara,” a voice piped up from behind her. Katara turned around to see a young girl with double braids looking shyly up at her.

“Is there something you need?”

“I need to talk to someone and I think you can help.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Okay.”

Katara made a bench out of ice and sat down. After a second of hesitation, the girl did the same.

“Your name is Tanka, right?” 

Tanka nodded and glanced down at her feet kicking at the snow.

“What did you want to talk about?”

“I’m-,” the young waterbender licked her lips, “I’m different.”

Something in Katara sunk, because she knew that feeling. And if Tanka came specifically to her for this problem then Katara wished things had been easier for this kid than they had been for her. 

“There’s this boy I like. He’s smart and handsome and he’ll always share his candy with me. But,” Tanka paused, uncertainty engraved in her.

Katara tried her best to look encouraging. Her heart went out to this girl. It really did. 

“But there’s this girl,” she continued, boots swinging. “She has the prettiest laugh and her hair is always really nice, and she’s… she’s pretty. I think I like her too.” 

Tanka’s eyes became glassy and her lip trembled. Katara carefully pulled her into a hug, making sure this was okay. Tanka pressed her face into Katara’s chest, eyelashes brushing the cloth.

“I heard some people say you couldn’t decide on one gender, so you’re both. And- and I thought that was a bit like me. I thought- I thought you could help.”

“Oh, Tanka. I can give you words of comfort, but it’s all up to you. You have to be the one to accept yourself.”

The girl shook her head. “It’s wrong. I can’t like both. I can only like boys.”

Katara rubbed her hand on her back. “You shouldn’t do this to yourself. The more you try to resist who you are the more it hurts you.”

Tears dripped onto Katara’s shirt. “It’s- it’s so hard." 

“I know, I know. But it gets easier, I promise.”

“You promise?” Tanka sobbed. 

“Yes. Just be true to yourself and it gets easier.”

Katara was eighty-nine when she was introduced to Avatar Korra’s girlfriend.

The text on the scrolls swirled within her head, but she broke out of her focus due to a knock on the door.

“Katara,” a familiar voice said. “It’s Korra. There’s someone I want you to meet. Can I come in?” 

“Of course, dear,” Katara answered as she rolled up the scrolls. “The door’s unlocked.”

The door swung open and Korra along with a fair-faced woman stepped in. 

“Sorry for intruding,” the black hair woman tipped her head. “Did we interrupt?” 

“No, no. Just some light reading. You’d be surprised that I’m still learning things at this age.”

“You, Katara? I thought you were all-knowing,” Korra teased.

“That sass,” she huffed with a fond smile. “I wonder where you got that from.”

“From you of course.” A cheeky grin appeared on the Avatar’s face.

Katara shook her head and the woman in red cleared her throat. “I don’t we’ve met. I’m Asami Sato.” 

“Where have my manners gone?” Katara rose from her chair and approached the two. “I’m Katara. A pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure’s all mine. Korra has told me a lot about you.”

“I wouldn’t believe a word she says,” Katara sniffed, “The child likes to exaggerate.”

“I do not.” 

“You do. Now, what’s brought you two to an old lady’s home?”

“Your not that old, Katara,” Korra protested.

“I’m plenty old,” she waved off. “Not that this isn’t pleasant, but I would appreciate you get to the point before I age another year.”

“Well,” Korra and Asami glanced at each other in anticipation. “It sort of happened. I didn’t expect it at all, because of the whole Mako thing but I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

“And let me just say that Korra is an incredible person. She brings so much light into my life,” Asami added.

“What we’re trying to say is,” the Avatar continued.

“We’re together,” the two said in unison.

Katara smiled at the couple, heart full. “I’m so happy for you two. I couldn’t be more proud.”

All the years she had spent campaigning for their rights had led up to this moment. The moment where someone could openly say they’re dating the same gender, be seen out in public with their significant other and consider marrying them. Katara was proud of the work she had done. She wouldn’t change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes that inspired this fanfic:  
-Genderfluid Katara  
-Who occasionally widen her stance instead of crossing her legs  
-Who doesn’t mind her chest some days and feels like she is suffocating the other days  
-Who binds her chest more tightly even though she knows it can be dangerous  
-Who admires Sokka’s hairstyle and wishes she could have the same  
-Who notices how sharp Sokka’s jaw is and frowns while running a finger along her’s, noticing how round it is  
-When Aang calls Katara his forever girl a part of her recoils at the address  
-Who after the war cuts her hair to match Sokka’s  
-Doesn’t always like to be addressed as a girl  
-Feels extreme distress about the body changes that happen during puberty  
-Rejecting the clothes or toys of the gender  
-First learned to heal to treat bruises from wearing binder too long  
-“Your gender is as fluid as your bending.” Toph snorted.
> 
> Check out my Tumblr @ fireflywonder


End file.
